Stephanie did 13 fewer squats than Tiffany around noon. Stephanie did 45 squats. How many squats did Tiffany do?
Explanation: Stephanie did 45 squats, and Tiffany did 13 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $45 + 13$ squats. She did $45 + 13 = 58$ squats.